Japanlife Wiki
Welcome to the Japan Life Wiki Japan Life is a social game available on iOS and Android. It is one of the best city building social games with millions of users playing daily. Some of the reasons why so many players love Japan Life: *Amazingly Cute Graphics *Brilliant Features *Frequent Updates *Millions of Active Users Play with your friends and compete to see who can grow a bigger city! Share Gifts, Share Joy, communicate via in game mail and make new friends! Grow your city like nobody has ever imagined before!! Download From: App Store Japan Life, Android Market Japan Life Current Version: 1.3.4 This is a fan made wiki so feel free to edit and add any information about Japan Life. We are not responsible for any loss (in-game or otherwise) due to information found in this wiki. Description Can you grow your small city to a grand tourist attraction spot? We have a new "LIKE" campaign coming up REAL soon in 1.3.4! (Until then, please bear with us for not being able to LIKE in the meantime.) There are some shops which may display reduced / negative upgrade XP. This is a visual bug which will be fixed soon - but no worries, all your shop upgrade XP are stored safely and you can still continue to do your shop sales! Thank you! "Japan Life is a really solid game. It’s well-made, detailed and deep. If you’re looking for something new and fun, you’ll definitely find it here." - Gamezebo.com “Japan Life looks really slick, and looks exactly like a moving anime cartoon. The game can be zoomed in on, and zoomed out of, yet it looks good from every angle. There is a surprising amount of detail in every person building and object in the game too, with lots going on at the same time. This doesn’t mean that the game doesn’t run smoothly - it really does. The game is also one of the most colourful games I have played by far. It really looks beautiful on-screen and is a joy to watch.” -Playandroid.com Can you grow your small city to a grand tourist attraction spot? Immerse yourself in the beautiful Japanese architecture for that long-awaited holiday. Will your tourist city rival the charms of Kyoto, or the glamour of Tokyo? ----------------------------------------------- LOTS OF AWESOME FEATURES! - Over 100 different buildings and items to discover - Unlock new shops and decorations at every new level - Meticulously designed and animated buildings with cute characters - Add beauty to your city with decorations like flowers, parks and many more - Attract more tourists and impress them with your city! - Able to continue playing even when you are offline - Invite your friends and collaborate to make Shop Sales more successful - Start lots of Shop Sales to upgrade your shops into better shops - Expand your city to attract more and more tourists - Be the wealthiest or the most well-liked, climb the leaderboards! - Share your glory on Facebook for all to behold! - Send Mail and Gifts to your neighbors! Everyone loves a holiday - have fun building this tourist dreamland for all! Can you be the one to let everyone relive their fond holiday memories? Download NOW! PLEASE NOTE: Japan Life is free to play, but some additional in-app content requires real cash payment. To disable in-app purchase, please change your device settings. Some features require internet connection to play. ----------------- Supported Devices ----------------- Samsung galaxy S Samsung Nexus S HTC Sensation HTC Incredible S Sony Xperia Arc NEC Medias Aquos Support FQAs Link Latest activity Category:Browse